


Day 5: Sunflowers

by insertfandomjoke



Series: December Drabbles [5]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: December Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: despite knowingthey won't be here for longthey still choose to livetheir brightest lives- sunflowers(From 'the sun and her flowers' by Rupi Kaur.)





	Day 5: Sunflowers

Virgil had intended to draw the moral side out of his room (as Patton had been in it all day and Virgil still couldn’t shake the events of Moving On from his mind), but when he entered, he saw it wasn’t a room at all. Instead, a snow-covered landscape stretched as far as the eye could see, but that wasn’t the only odd thing about it.

Colourful dots swayed in the distance, too far for Virgil’s eyes to make out. He found himself stumbling closer, surprised when his legs sunk into the snow that somehow wasn’t cold at all. Then again, this was still technically Patton’s room (he hoped), so anything was possible.

When he reached the bright splashes of colour that stood out proudly and starkly against the beds of white, he realised they were flowers. Geraniums, chrysanthemums, roses, daisies and more danced about in the gentle breeze, undeterred by their impossibility.

Virgil lifted his gaze and gasped as his eyes landed on one he had somehow missed before. In the centre of it all was a sunflower, overlooking the other plants and reaching up towards the weak sun, electric-yellow petals spread wide open as if sunbathing.

The side stared at the flower in wonder. How had such a magnificent plant bloomed within the frozen palm of winter?

“I see you’ve found my pride and joy!” Patton exclaimed from behind him.                                    

Virgil jumped, twisting around to see his friend beaming at him. His cheeks flushed as pink as the camellias and he rubbed the back of his neck that suddenly felt too hot. He felt as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

He rushed to explain. “I’m sorry I entered your room without asking first, but I was worried because I hadn’t seen you all day and I wanted to make sure you were okay!”

Patton chuckled and Virgil’s shoulders relaxed from their defensive position. _This was Patton,_ he reminded himself.

“It’s alright, Virge. Sorry for worrying you!” Patton reassured. “Anyway, do you want to help me plant some more sunflowers? While this one is pretty dandy, it’ll die soon and sunflowers take a while to grow. I don’t want to go too long without looking at one of these fellas!” He gave the sunflower a nod and Virgil found himself hiding a smile.

“I’d love to help you,” Virgil replied sincerely, and not a moment later Patton was placing seed packets in his hand and showing Virgil how to plant them correctly.

“I know that most of them can’t grow in actual winter, but in here we can plant whatever we want!” Patton chattered, clearing away the snow and digging into the earth. “It’s nice to break away from how my room usually is. Plus, I hear gardening is good for your health! Logan was out here with me the other day and told me that it keeps you active and has been proven to reduce stress. He said a bunch of other sciencey stuff but I can’t remember some – well, most – of it.”

Virgil laughed but covered it up with a cough.

Patton paused and frowned. “Are you okay? Are you sick?” he asked, but Virgil shook his head.

“I swear I’m fine, Pat.”

After a few seconds of scrutiny, Patton seemed happy enough to go back to gardening. Virgil leant against his shovel and tried his best to pay attention to what the other was saying, but he couldn’t help getting distracted by simply watching the way Patton moved and talked.

A constant smile graced Morality’s features and sun-kissed freckles dusted his dimpled cheeks. The snow only made every part of Patton appear brighter and livelier – so much so that Virgil privately thought the side would make a perfect sunflower.

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd that wraps up Moxiety! The next one is LAMP and then four prinxiety-centric ones.
> 
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments! Thank you for reading.


End file.
